


Tea, Soup, and Gratitude

by hayam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Brotherhood, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Sickfic, Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayam/pseuds/hayam
Summary: Just glimpses of Obi-Wan and Anakin’s friendship and brotherhood throughout the years.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Tea, Soup, and Gratitude

An eerie silence was Obi-Wan’s only company as he stared at the dark silence in his room. It was odd to not hear Qui-Gon’s breathing in the next room. 

His heartfelt numb just thinking about Qui-Gon. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw that Red Zarbrak smiling at him menacingly as he sliced down his Master. 

After what seemed like an hour of attempts to go to sleep, he decided to get some herbal tea. Maybe that would calm his nerves.

He wasn’t expecting to see a nine-year-old laying at his door. Obi-Wan had almost forgotten about his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan had only spent a week with the former slave and he had concluded he was the strangest child he had ever met. He already had started hoarding droid parts, he would talk to himself when working on a task, and he was a picky eater.

“Anakin, what on Coruscant are you doing?”

“I can’t sleep,” Anakin answered, staring at him with those large, blue eyes that Obi-Wan found endearing.

However, the fact they had such prominent bags for someone so young was troubling, to say the least.

“And sleeping on the floor would help you, how?,” he asked as he helped Anakin up.

“Um, Master I was wondering if it is okay if I stay in your room...it is because my room is just really cold.”

Obi-Wan tilted his head, he supposed the temple was a great deal colder than a planet with two suns. And without his mother’s warmth.

“Fine, you come to stay in the room wi-“

Before he could even finish, the boy made his way into the room and plopped himself down on Obi-Wan’s bed. 

“Do you want some herbal tea to help you go to sleep?”

Anakin frowned.

“Tea? I never exactly had tea before.”

Obi-Wan smiled, maybe teaching his Padawan about tea could be his first lesson as a master.

  
  


* * *

Obi-Wan coughed into the sleeve of his robe. He regretted taking over Master Yoda’s shift with the younglings who turned out to have the Corellian fever.

The worst part wasn’t the fact he felt like he was melting but rather that his fifteen-year-old Padawan had been waiting on him hand and foot.

“Master Kenobi, I made you some soup and got you cold water,” Anakin told him as he rushed into the room, carrying a tray.

Obi-Wan frowned, even through his feverish haze he could see how pale and sweaty Anakin looked. 

“Thank you, Anakin, how are you feeling? You look a bit sweated out.”

“I’m alright Master, just the laps at training was a bit more strenuous today,” sounding a bit breathless,” have you taken your medication today?”

“Yes, Anakin,” he told him as he sat up and took a sip of soup. He winced, it was way more seasoned than Anakin’s usual.

Anakin nodded and walked out the door. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but notice how lanky and tall the teen was getting.

Obi-Wan took out his datapad and looked over some reports.

Anakin came back, looking a bit confused. 

“Have you seen the food I made you?”

Something was wrong with Anakin.

“I’m eating it...I think you may need some rest, my young Padawan.”

Anakin nodded and held his head.

“When was the last time you had something to eat?”

His Padawan looked disgusted.

“Everything just tasted bland today in the dining hall,” he answered before stifling a cough.

Obi-Wan forced himself off the bed, ignoring how his legs felt like gelatin.

“You are sick,” he told him as he walked towards the blond.

“I’m alright, Master,” Anakin reassured, looking straight behind Obi-Wan, swaying a bit.

And then Anakin crumpled to the ground like a piece of paper. Obi-Wan used all his remaining strength to catch him, only for Anakin’s added weight make him fall to ground with the boy.

He rubbed Anakin’s back and sent an alert out for the Force. A frazzled Mace Windu ran through the door.

“Master Windu, do you think you can take my Padawan and me to a healer.”

  
  


* * *

“You know we wouldn’t have been dealing with this if you just followed the Code,” Obi-Wan stated.

“Ssshhh, Obi-Wan, I’m trying to concentrate”, Anakin muttered.

Obi-Wan looked at the fussy infant that Anakin desperately tried to wrap with a gray baby blanket. He would have never thought in a million years that he would help swaddle Anakin’s twin infants. But here he was on Padmé and Anakin’s lake house carrying a sleeping baby boy on his shoulders.

While he adjusted the one that laid on his shoulder, who was whining slightly.

“It is not rocket science-“

“I understand rocket science-just hand me Luke, you swaddle Leia,” Anakin huffed. Obi-Wan carefully placed Luke in Anakin’s arms.

Obi-Wan looked down at Leia, who looked already look a lot like Padmé with her large brown eyes and the beginnings of soft brown hair. However, the glare that was already in her infant eyes and frown was all Anakin’s.

“Why aren’t you a fussy one like your father?” he told the girl with a smile.

“Hey!,” Anakin exclaimed as he laid Luke in his crib.

But Obi-Wan ignored his friend and tried swaddling the baby in the blanket and after ten minutes. She was nice and swaddled tightly, and no longer crying.

Anakin smiled and combed his hands through his messy, blond hair.

“Thank you, Master.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, it had been four years since Anakin had been knighted and a month since the war ended and Anakin left The Order.

“It was nothing Anakin and you don’t have to call me Master anymore.”

The twenty-two-year-old shook his head and grabbed Obi-Wan’s hand with his flesh hand and looked at Obi-Wan with those cerulean blue eyes he knew too well. Obi-Wan realized his friend’s gratitude wasn’t just for swaddling Leia.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
